


Stop it.

by prismsBallad



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 10:35:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14042361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prismsBallad/pseuds/prismsBallad
Summary: Frisk and Asriel finally have the conversation they need to have.





	Stop it.

He finally broke the silence.

“Stop it.” Asriel grumbled in a hushed tone.

“Stop being so nice.” He continued. “ You… I Don’t know what you did to make them believe you. Chara’s never had the best sense of judgement… That much is clear. But why you?” 

Frisk couldn’t move, for a long time. They didn’t know what to say. What could they say? They knew a conversation like this would come up eventually.. Of course they may have been trying to avoid it as much as possible, leaving the room whenever Chara did, avoiding even small glances toward Asriel when he was in a bad mood. It WAS the cowards way out, they knew this. It’s not like they’ve felt incredibly determined since they moved in with Toriel a year ago, anyway. 

Frisk finally turned around to face the teen they had been avoiding for the past good while, staring at him, mouth open, trying to form words but nothing coming out.

“You’ve changed.” He accused, setting the cup of tea he was sipping down onto the table, finally standing up.

“You weren't like this in the underground. What happened to the determined kid I met? What happened to the kid who could do anything they wanted?” He asked, stepping forward.

GOD Frisk hated when Asriel got angry. He definitely shared Toriel’s ability to intimidate the hell out of anyone.

“I’m just. Doing my best to put the past behind us.” They finally replied, shrugging their shoulders slightly, crossing their arms. They really should have thought more about what to say instead of thinking about how to avoid Asriel.

“YOU want to put everything behind you!?” Asriel snapped, throwing his arms outward. “It must be easy for you to.” He muttered bitterly, letting his arms rest right back to his sides.

Frisk frowned.

“I know you’re mad at m-”

“Yeah!! I’m pretty mad at you! You think you can just... Do everything you did!! And go along like it didn’t happen!” He exclaimed sharply, voice raising enough to intimidate, but not loud enough to alert the neighbors.

“We all did a lot of stupid things!” Frisk burst, face flushing slightly, mostly in shame. “I know what I did was.. Was wrong but-”

Asriel snapped, stomping his foot down on the floor like an angry child. “ You destroyed. Everything.” He pointed an accusatory finger at Frisk. “ You destroyed everything, but you couldn’t accept that. You had to keep coming BACK and ruin everyone's life!”

Frisk clenched their fists, opening their mouth to retort.

“I didn’t… I- Well, I mean I guess some part of me did.. I don’t know why.. I didn’t mean to, Reset everything. It wasn’t like I-”

“You still kept killing hem!! Everyone!! Why?? Why, huh??” Asriel barked.

“I-I don’t know!!”

“ Oh, You don’t KNOW.” Asriel rolled his eyes, crossing his arms. It reminded Frisk of someone. “Well that makes it OKAY THEN.” He sneered. “ That’s your lame excuse, then?? You Don’t know!? You don’t know why you-you killed the woman you call a mom?? You don’t know why you killed your friends!? You don’t know why you made Chara sit there, and just watch!? As you did this to their family??”

 

“Well why did you do it!?” Frisk finally snapped.

 

 

 

And Frisk never regretted opening their mouth more than in this moment. No one, EVER brought up flowey. That’s just how it is. Even Sans had enough human decency in him not to mention that dark point in Asriel’s life that he wanted to forget.

“Why did I do what.” Asriel muttered coldly, staring at frisk with his cold, glacier-like blue eyes. 

“Look.. I’m sorry I didn’t mean it lik-”

“I did it.” He started, staring Frisk in their ruby rhinestone eyes, “Because I wasn’t in my right mind. I did it because… because I couldn’t tell right from wrong anymore. I was a stupid kid with no empathy for anyone, trapped in a flower I was so desperate to feel ANYTHING, Frisk. I tried EVERYTHING, Frisk, EVERYTHING, FRISK! I was just trying to… I don’t know! Do anything!!! Anything to change what happened!!!” He bellowed. “What’s YOUR excuse??”

“I’m-I Don’t know!! I wasn’t.. I wasn’t in control! Well, I mean, not exactly, anyway.” They replied, trying to word their sentence carefully.

“Bull.” Asriel deadpanned. “ What, you’re just gonna shirk responsibility by blaming, who, Chara? That’s their family, they wouldn't-” 

“No! That’s not.. That’s not it!” Frisk interrupted. “ I was.. I don’t know!! I was making friends with everyone! At first… I-I mean after the, what, the fifth then? After the fifth reset with just… Nothing happening, no direction, no understanding on why I was continually going back. I’d had enough! I had this strong urge to just…. To just try something different.”

“ I… The first thing I killed was Wimson. It was awful Asriel…. I’ve never felt more awful… I didn’t do it again but.. Everything changed! I didn't get to see.. You. The real you. But when everything reset, I didn’t do it again, for a while. I couldn’t. But I just. I had this itch, in the back of my brain to just, do it again. Chara told me not to, of course.. But.” Frisk felt their hands relax in defeat, looking down to hide their devilish eyes away from Asriel.

“ I did it again. I wasn’t even thinking about it when I did it it was like, It was like second nature to me.. I just, I did it. And I… I don’t know.. I just, continued to do it. I don’t know why, I just, It’s like I could hear this voice, screaming at me.. It was so convincing, Asriel.. I don’t know why I listened, I shouldn’t have listened. I know that. But I just. I needed something. Anything to change. It was maddening, Asriel.” Frisk muttered, crossing their arms across their chest and looking outside, they could see Mt.Ebott from here. It was a nice view.

“I didn’t… I didn’t even realise what I was doing to Chara. Or. Whatever that was. I haven’t asked them about it.. I don’t want to upset them. Every monster I killed, It got so much easier to do it. My LOVE. My EXecution Points. They just continued to grow. Chara’s voice went quiet after Toriel.. I didn’t even think about them until the end of this sick little… Game I was playing. It was wrong… It was so wrong but… I can barely remember the lot of it. It’s like I was in a trance. It’s not like I hadn’t had urges like this before! Something.. Somewhere telling me what to do.. I would’ve fought for my life instead of running away from Undyne if that... Voice, that urge hadn’t told me to.” Frisk finally looked at Asriel. His face was emotionless as his eyes bored holes into theirs. They quickly shifted their eyes down to the sink.

“Anyway.. It wrecked Chara. I don’t know what exactly happened, really. All I can remember is everything going dark and.. Then I woke up in the ruins. Like it never happened. I could hear Chara more clearly than ever. I thought it was just.. Just a dream, at first. Until it happened again. And again. And… And again. It was the same urge. Sometimes I would only kill … Citizens. People the urge didn’t care about. Sometimes, only the. ‘Bosses’. Chara.. I don't know. I don’t know why they still want to be friends with me.” Frisk sighed, leaning up against the counter.

“I don’t blame you. I understand why you wouldn’t believe me, It’s uh. It Isn’t the most believable story. But It’s the truth. A lot of things were unbelievable back then. I understand if you don’t want to forgive me either. I uh.” Frisk’s word got caught in their throat, they swallowed the thick lump that had decided to take residence in their throat before continuing, blinking away the mist in their eyes.

“I did a lot of things that were… Well, Unforgivable. I’m just trying to…To make up for my mistake. I don’t want to hurt anyone ever again.” They finally finished, keeping their eyes down at their shoes. 

They weren’t honestly expecting much. Much less forgiveness. They did a lot of cruel, unspeakable things. They just hoped he.. Understood? They supposed. That was his family they murdered. His friends. His people. He didn’t-

“Frisk.” Asriel called, making Frisk jump. They were too lost in their thoughts to notice him walking closer. They looked up, he was only a foot away from Frisk now, standing right in front of them, holding one arm in his hand like he was burned.

“I.. I think… I don’t know. I don’t… I don’t want to forgive you.” Asriel grumbled, “I… I don’t wanna believe you, either.” He admitted, balling his free hand into a fist. “You really did do some awful things… I don’t think I can ever forgive that.” Frisk hung their head shamefully.

 

“But.”

 

Frisk looked back up into his eyes, confused.

 

“I.. I think I do believe you. Chara Isn’t… The best judge of character. That much is obvious. But.. They see a lot in people who… Probably don’t deserve it.” He sighed.

Asriel looked so… Mature, in this moment. His childlike anger gave way to the beaten up individual hidden just beneath his angry facade. He really wasn’t the same Asriel they had seen, the happy-go-lucky boy they had gotten glimpses of through the glimpses of Chara’s childhood they’d seen.

“I mean, they’re hanging out with that… Slimy trash bag.. Asshole.” He griped, red faced as he glared at the door they had, not but a bit ago, had left in, with sans in tow. It really was astonishing, the friends Chara made. Maybe they were really the one who helped Frisk make friends with everyone. It was probably a little selfish to feel bad about that fact.

“I… I made some bad decisions, too. At one point, I think I was…. Kinda in control too. I know what It’s like to… Not know what to do, to try… Anything, Frisk.. Anything to change something. I was miserable. But I wanna grow too.” He admitted. “I want to… Forgive, and-and grow and be a better person, not like… Him.” He blubbered, bawling his fists at his hips. He looked more like the child Frisk remembered, now.

“I don’t know if i can forgive you just yet. But I.. I wanna try.” He admitted finally, holding his hand out.

“I wanna try again with you. I wanna get to know.. You. Not, uh….” He paused, thinking for a moment. “Killer you.” He continued. He held his hand out, fingers outstretched, waiting. Frisk did nothing, shocked to silence, so, Asriel took a deep breath, and, with a slightly too big smile, he offered,

“Uh, Howdy, I’m Asriel, Asriel Dreemurr! It’s nice to meet you!”

Frisk giggled, bewildered. How could they not? It was… Genuinely surprising. If this wasn’t a fanfiction, anyway.

Frisk outstretched their hand, clasping it in Asriel’s. Possibly the first real, friendly contact they’ve had since the underground. 

“Hi...I’m Frisk. It’s nice to meet you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! thanks for reading my Funny Epic Fan Fiction, Like, Comment, and Subscribe if you want to see more!
> 
> Also here's a link to the comic so u can see it better ( http://official-sans-undertale.tumblr.com/post/172089368779/theres-a-little-fanfic-for-this-fellows )


End file.
